


Speechless

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Magnus has been alive for so many years that there’s very little that still shocks him. But of course, Alec is the one who changes that. Alec frequently leaves Magnus speechless, certain times more than others.ORAlec wears lingerie, and Magnus likes it very muchFlufftober Prompt: Clothing
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Kudos: 73





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like we need more fic with Alec in lingerie, no?
> 
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!

Magnus has been alive for so many years that there’s very little that still  _ shocks  _ him. When you’ve experienced so much, the instances in which something leaves you truly  _ speechless _ , mind blank, unable to even conceive of a single thought, just become fewer and farther in between. People would consider him eloquent, and he supposed it was true, but it was only because he’d had centuries of practiced reactions to just about any situation.

But of course, Alec is the one who changes that. Alec frequently leaves Magnus speechless, certain times more than others. Like now, when Magnus has just gotten back to the loft from a business call that had kept him a couple hours. He’d called ahead to let Alec know he would be back soon, and started planning what they’d be doing for dinner later that night, maybe watch a movie as they cuddled on the couch, Alec reading one of the books from Magnus’ collection that he’d taken to going through- 

Alec seemed to have very different ideas, though. Not that Magnus was complaining, at all, as he pushed open the door to their bedroom and found his husband laying on their bed. Immediately, any thoughts of dinner or movies or anything that isn’t  _ Alec _ , are gone from his head.

“ _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus whispers in a rush of breath, “ _ Fuck _ .”

Alec is propped up against the headboard, gold sheets framing him, and he’s focused entirely on Magnus, who has just entered and is frozen in the threshold. Magnus, who might have been able to handle this situation with a little bit more composure, had it not been for the tight, black lace panties Alec is wearing, and Magnus’ realization that this is something he’s very,  _ very _ into.

Not that he’s never thought about it before. Alec loves seeing him in lingerie, so much so that Magnus had portaled them to Paris once solely so Alec could pick out pieces he’d like to see Magnus in. 

Of course Magnus had considered the possibility of Alec wearing something too, but he’d kept putting off asking until he could better discern how Alec might react to it. That hadn’t stopped him thinking about it though. Frequently. 

Magnus realizes that nothing he’d dreamt up could have ever compared to the reality.

“Fuck.” He swears again. He feels himself move closer to the bed, a flick of his wrist sending the door shut behind him and closing them off from the rest of the world.

Alec blinks up at him as he approaches, feigning innocence, even as his eyes are blown wide with barely constrained lust. His cock twitches from where it’s hidden behind the lace, and there’s a wet spot on the front of it. Alec’s breathing picks up as Magnus’ looks him over, taking his time to drink in the sight before him. Alec is turned on, and was undoubtedly touching himself, teasing himself, before he heard Magnus come in. Magnus idly wonders how close Alec had been, how long he’d been keeping himself on edge.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Magnus breathes. 

“I take it you like them?” Alec asks with a sly smirk. 

Magnus nods slowly. He still hasn't found his voice but from the way Alec is looking at him, he knows the effect he's had on Magnus. There are a million things that Magnus wants to do to him right now.

His husband is perfect, and Magnus is so fucking lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the initial direction I wanted to go with this. It was actually supposed to be from Alec's POV as he discovered he quite liked the idea of wearing lingerie, but all of my attempts at it and I didn't think I was doing it justice, so we have this instead. I'd love to one day write the original idea, though. Maybe ;)  
> Kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
